Luca
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: She is arrogant... funny... loves to joke around. She starts in Pallet Town to start her journey, but what will she face along the way? Rewriting this. Another Pokephile fic: Zoroark x Luca, Floatzel x Luca. Maybe even Lucario x Luca.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Hello, I am Luca Victor, a brother of Lucian. I did not know Lucian until a few months ago. Anyways... I am 18, nearly 19. I'm considered to be arrogant (thanks to my father whom I don't really like), rebellious, crafty, cunning and somewhat choosy. I WILL STAB PEOPLE WITH MY CANE IF THEY CHOOSE TO BATTLE ME!!! Oh yeah, they call me the 'spawn of Gregory House' because of my arrogance, my limping, my use of a cane, and my occassional intake of Vicodin. Oh! My mother had an affiar with her ex husband aka my father. She also thought I would be a boy, hence my name. In Romanian, Luca is a masculine name; but in Hungarian it is female - so the name stuck. I was born in Bucharest, Romania on March 27, 1990. My father didn't even know I was born until my mother became deathly ill and he had to take care of me! At age 6, I got a thrombosis in my leg and got an infarction. That's why I have to limp, take Vicodin and use a cane. Hmm... I don't have a good relationship with my father. I've lived in Romania ever since my father told me about my brother, Lucian. I visited him a few times before going on my journey to Pallet Town. What else? I have trouble going up the stairs... I'm Catholic, I can be kind sometimes (depending on the situtation.) I'm also a polyglot: speaking Latin, Romanian, French, Dutch and German. My IQ is about 125. I have a BAD habit of saying fuck when I'm really pissed off. Hmm... I appear to be angry sometimes but I'm actually quite happy. I suffer from Asperger's like my brother. I think I'm done writing...," I put down the pen and walked out the door.


	2. Escape

**A/N: Luca is fluent in English and Romanian. Umm… I don't know much about Romania but I'll try my best. I'm using Google Earth for the locations of airports and stuff.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

**Flashback, a few days ago**

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" I asked my dad. He just grumbled.

"A shitty kind."

What he had said pissed me off. He turned his back to me and I punched him clean in the back of his head. I let out my Buizel and let the otter use Ice Fang. This froze my dad from head to toe. I then focused my attention on the Pokémon I had never seen before. I carefully picked it up. It was mostly arsenic (a shade of grey), battleship grey and Persian red. Its eyes and mouth were closed and its breathing was laboured. "I wonder what you are," I looked between the legs to conform it was male, just like my Buizel. "You sure are cute," I petted the crest on his head. I saw that my dad was beginning to move. "Come on Buizel," I picked him up too and ran like hell, despite limping. I ran as fast as I could to my house.

There, I gathered about 8000 Romanian lei. I quickly grabbed my passport and ran out the door. I didn't look back – I was too scared to. I ran as fast as I could to the nearest airport (which was probably thirty miles from where I was currently). I was out of breath. I paused to look around. No Dad yet, but I knew he was going to look for me and probably kick my ass. I needed a better way to get to the airport. I had just the idea. "I need to go outside of the town and hide. Then, I will catch a flying type large enough to carry me." I knew just the kind of Pokémon I would catch.

"I could help," I heard a voice. I looked down to see that the little Pokémon was waking up.

"Can you tell me what your species is?" I asked. The little fox nodded.

"I'm a Zorua. I can create illusions of Pokémon and humans," he replied. "But it's not simple, really. I need to see what it is you're after."

"I'm after a Staraptor or Flygon," I replied. "I know just the place to see one. It's right outside of town. We better hurry before my dad finds me and kicks my ass."

"Luca, you know I can protect you," he replied. Buizel looked up at me and nodded as well. "Come on, let's go," he urged. I nodded and picked up Buizel again and I ran for about another half mile.

"Phew, we're outside of Gheja," I sighed. "Okay, there's an airport in Cluj-Napoca," I looked around. "Even though there's one in Ludu – I'm less likely to be found by my dad if we go further." The two Pokémon nodded. "If I think my dad's coming, we could catch a train to Bucharest or we can escape to Ukraine somehow. I don't want to go in the Dâmboviţa River, it's polluted – yuck!" I gagged. I slowly walked until I found a European ash. I sighed and leaned against it. I felt something move under my hand. I looked over to see a Galodraco. "Ahh!" I jumped back at least three feet. "It's a Galodraco," I blinked. "I think I'm going to try to catch it." The dragon roared slightly. "All right Zorua and Buizel, let's go! Buizel, start with Aqua Jet and Zorua, start with…" Zorua smirked and used its illusions to transform into a Buizel as well. "Use Aqua Jet as well!" Both of their bodies became surrounded by water as they sprung up and they then tackled it, hard. It growled slightly and shook the attack off. A thick, greenish liquid poured from the dragon's mouth – it was Dragon Rage, I knew it.

The two jumped out of the way and one of them responded with Rain Dance. Clouds formed above us and it began to rain. I smirked because I knew their ability is Swift Swim. The two began to run faster around the dragon. "Ice Punch!" I called. Both of their paws started to glow light blue and they both punched it. Its body became enveloped in ice. I seized the opportunity. "Go, poke ball," I threw it at the bluish-grey dragon. It was sucked in, the ball wobbled and clicked. I had caught it. I smiled and picked it up. "Thank you so much," I smiled at Buizel and Zorua; who had turned back into his original form. "Let's move on." The two nodded and we continued to walk. I knew the exact direction of Cluj-Napoca because I had been there hundreds of times in the past. It was roughly northwest of Gheja. I looked at my compass Dad had given me. I was going northwest.

* * *

**Present**

The bus stopped at Pallet Town. I sighed and got off. I wasn't sure what to do next. I found a bench and sat down. I let everyone out, even my new Galodraco. He carefully flopped over to me and nuzzled me while making a sort of purring-growling noise (hard to explain). I rubbed his head and looked over to see someone across the street, standing and looking around. I had no idea why she was doing that. "I wonder who that is," I mused. I proceeded to walk over until my leg started to ache… I collapsed flat-bellied onto the concrete. "Ow…," I groaned. I was too tired and weak to move properly… Zorua transformed into what looked like a mirror image of me except he had two fangs sticking out of his mouth. He picked me up and put me on the bench I was sitting on. "Thanks…," I whispered.

"No problem," he replied. He transformed back and we all fell asleep, not knowing what we should do first.


End file.
